fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jose Porla
|mark location = |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = Mistrz Gildii Święty Mag |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Phantom Lord (Miasto Oak) (dawniej) Główna Siedziba Phantom Lord (dawniej) |status = Aktywny |relatives = Geoffrey (przodek; martwy) |counterpart = |magic = Cień Projekcja Psychiczna |curse = |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 47 |anime debut = Odcinek 21 |japanese voice = Takashi Matsuyama |english voice = Ed Blaylock |image gallery = yes }} Jose Porla (ジョゼ・ポーラ, Joze Pōra) jest byłym mistrzem nieistniejącej już gildii Phantom Lord. Przed podżeganiem do wojny z gildią Fairy Tail był jednym z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów. Jego podżeganie do wspomnianej wojny ostatecznie kosztowało go utratę tytułu i rozwiązanie jego gildii. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Jose kiedy został przedstawiony po raz pierwszy Jose jest wysokim postawnym mężczyzną. Ma długie bordowe włosy (czasem związane w koński ogon) i zielone oczy. Zazwyczaj wybiera stroje w ciemnych barwach, fiolecie i burgundzie. Początkowo nosił fioletowy płaszcz ze skrzydłami, białą koszulę i pantalony, na głowie miał zaś szpiczasty kapelusz, później, podczas walki, z Mistrzem Makarovem, założył bardziej elegancki strój przypominający nieco mundur. Osobowość Jose, na początku zachowywał się nieco śmiesznie, trochę w stylu Makarova (m.in. wtedy gdy Lucy go "pokonała" w Kwaterze Głównej Phantom Lorda). Okazuje się, jednak, że wcale nie jest taki lekkomyślny i nierozgarnięty jak się wydaję. Ma konkretne cele i powody by do nich dążyć. Kocha (na swój dziwny i specyficzny sposób) Phantom Lorda i chce go uczynić najpotężniejszą gildią w całym Fiore. Fairy Tail, z jej ciągle rosnącymi w siłę podwładnymi, skutecznie mu to utrudniają, więc za wszelką cenę chce się ich pozbyć, a zlecenie ojca Lucy, wydaje się być tylko miernym pretekstem. Docenia swoich podwładnych i szanuje ich (zwraca się do wszystkich ''-san'', czyli Pan/Pani), co sprawiło, że wszyscy członkowie gildii są mu bezwzględnie lojalni i wykonują każdą zlecą im pracę, nawet jeśli jej wykonanie grozi potężnymi konsekwencjami. Historia Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|150px|Jose oszukany przez Lucy Po raz pierwszy możemy go spotkać, w jego własnej gildii w Oak, gdzie chwali Gajeela za dobrze wykonaną misję, atak na gildię Fairy Tail. Powoduje to rozpoczęcie, zakazanej przez Radę Magii, Wojnę Gildii. Chcąc się zemścić za wątpliwej jakości "prezent" od Gajeela (powiesił on na drzewie całą pokonaną drużynę Shadow Gear, po czym wymalował na nich znak swojej gildii), Fairy Tail przybywa do Oak. Rozpoczynają się walki, w których Jose nie bierze udziału. Chcąc go znaleźć, Makarov udaje się na wyższe piętra gildii. Okazało się, że Jose, poza zniszczeniem gildii i okaleczeniem jej członków, zlecił jeszcze jedną misję... Porwanie Lucy! Udając, że chce ją skrzywdzić, sprawia, że Makarov traci czujność, a Aria, jeden z członków 4 Żywiołów, pozbywa go jego magii. Jose traci ostatnią przeszkodę w swoim planie. Później, w głównej kwaterze Phantom Lorda, Jose rozmawia z Lucy i ujawnia jaj kto tak naprawdę stoi za tym wszystkim. Okazuje się, że to ojciec Lucy, Pan Heartfilia, zlecił, by Phantom Lord odebrał jego córkę Fairy Tail i dostarczył ją do domu. Lucy jest zdruzgotana zachowaniem ojca. Oszukuje Jose i nokautuje go atakiem w... najcenniejszą dla niego część ciała. Jednakże, gdy próbuje uciec, okazuje się, że znajduje się w podniebnym wiezieniu. Pomimo to skacze i ... łapie ją Natsu! Jose został doprowadzony do wściekłości. Chcąc odzyskać swoją "zgubę", uruchamia swoją gildię i rusza na Fairy Tail. Rozkazuje atak za pomocą magicznego działa, Jupitera. Atak zostaje jednak zatrzymany przez Erzę, która zostaje bardzo ciężko ranna. Mirajane postanawia ukryć Lucy. Jupiter ma ponownie wystrzelić za 15 min. Natsu, Gray i Elfman, niszczał jednak działo. Gildia Phantom Lorda przekształca się w gigantycznego robota, Phantom MK II, który zaczyna rozpościerać pieczęć do unikalnego, niszczycielskiego zaklęcia - Abyss Break. Jedyny sposób by go zatrzymać to pokonać członków 4 Żywiołów! Jose nie nabiera się na przebieranki Miry... Okazuje się, że Gajeel, używając swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów, odnalazł ją i przywlókł do gildii. Jose postanawia sam rozprawić się z nieproszonymi gośćmi w gildii... Z łatwością pokonuje Gray'a i Elfmana, po czym rozpoczyna się jego pojedynek z Erzą. Gdy niemalże udało mu się ją zabić, do akcji wkracza wyleczony Makarov. Walczy z Jose jak równy z równym. Makarov używa unikatowego zaklęcia Mistrza Fairy Tail, Sąd Wróżek i pokonuje Jose. Magia i umiejętności Jose's magic seal.jpg|Magiczna pieczęć Jose'a Shade Troopers.jpg|Cienie Shade34.jpg|Magia Jose jose1.JPG|Magia Jose jose.JPG|Magiczna moc Jose Jose's attack02.jpg|Splątanie Cienia Jose's attack.jpg|Ciemny Promień Jose's attack03.jpg|Nieznane Zaklęcie Ciemności #3 Magia Ciemności: Podstawową formą magii jaką posługuje się Jose jest Magia Ciemności. Umożliwia ona Jose kontrolę tego "żywiołu" oraz również tworzenie duchów i innych istot bezwzględnie mu podlegających. Jego siłę docenia nawet Makarov, stwierdzając, że jak na kogoś tak młodego, Jose dysponuje olbrzymią mocą. Ciemność przyjmuje formę "duchów". Lista Zaklęć: *'Żołnierze Cienia:' Jose może tworzyć dowolną liczbę podlegających mu duchów. Można je rozproszyć światłem, jednak nie niszczy ich to ostatecznie, Dopiero Prawo Wróżek, pozwala na ich całkowitą eliminacje. Mogą również zostać złączone w "Meduzę". *'Ciemna Eksplozja (nienazwane):' Fala czerwonej energii w jednej chwili wybucha pod przeciwnikiem, daleko go przy tym odrzucając. Może zostać użyte do bardzo szybkiego pokonania całej grupy wrogów. *'Promień Ciemności: '''Użytkownik rozkłada rękę przed sobą, czym tworzy magiczny krąg, z którego wydobywa się potężny podmuch ciemnej energii. *'Pstryknięcie energii (nienzawane):' Jose najpierw prostuje rękę mając zaciśniętą pięść, po czym wykonuje pstryknięcie przed siebie co mocno odrzuca przeciwnika znajdującego się kilka metrów dalej. Z palców wydzielają się bardzo małe cząstki fioletowej energii widocznej przez chwilę. Nie widzialny pocisk leci bardzo szybko i ma wielką siłę odrzutu (wgniótł Erzę w ścianę). *'Rozpacz:' Jose prostuje przed siebie rękę, otwiera dłoń po czym niewidzialna energia zmierza szybko w kierunku przeciwnika. Pełne efektu nie są znane, ponieważ Erza uniknęła tego ataku, ale był on zdolny bez problemu wybić dziurę w ścianie. *'Splątanie Cienia:' Ciemność otacza przeciwnika po czym razi go elektrycznością. *'Ciemny Promień:' Jose tworzy pociski na opuszkach palców po czym wystrzeliwuje je w różne miejsca przed sobą. Wystrzeliwuje je pojedyńczo i dosyć wolno; wydaje się raczej, że służy do bardziej do "zabawy" z przeciwnikiem niż do prawdziwego pokonania go. *'Nieznane Zaklęcie Ciemności #3:' Ciemność otacza przeciwnika Jose i przytrzymuje go, następnie tworzy przed złapanym 2 istoty stworzone z energii ciemności wyglądem przypominające szkielety, wysysają duszę złapanego. Jose miał zamiar tym czarem doprowadzić Erzę do "okropnego" stanu. Pełen efekt nie jest znany ponieważ Jose nigdy nie skończył inkantacji. *'Promień Śmierci:' Potężne zaklęcie. Ciemność atakuje przeciwnika niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Wywołuje dużą eksplozję. 'Projekcja Psychiczna:' Jose potrafi używać zaklęcia Projekcji Psychicznej, tworząc własną, mogącą używać magii kopię. Użył go, gdy Fairy Tail zaatakowało położoną w Oak siedzibę Phantom Lorda, podczas gdy on sam znajdował się w głównej siedzibie. '''Zwiększona szybkość: '''Jose odznaczał się niesamowitą prędkością, ponieważ nawet Erza, która jest bardzo zaprawiona w walce mieczem, nie mogła go ani razu trafić; wydaje się niemalże teleportować. Ekwipunek Ciekawostki * W rozdziale 100, członkowie Rady Magii wspominają, że zwolniły się 2 miejsca wśród Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, oznacza to, że oprócz Jellala, także Jose stracił swój status. * Powód, dla którego Jose za wszelką cenę chciał pokonać Fairy Tail został ujawniony. Podczas jednego z Regularnych Spotkań, Makarov zachwalał Fairy Tail i jej członków, w odpowiedzi na to Jose zaczął negować jego słowa, w związku z tym rozgorzał pojedynek pomiędzy nimi. Druzgocąca wygrana Makarova sprawiła, że Jose od tamtego czasu pałał rządzą zemsty, za swoje upokorzenie. W 28 odcinku zostało wspomniane, że to wydarzenie miało miejsce 6 lat przed akcją Fairy Tail. Walki i wydarzenia *VS Członkowie Fairy Tail = '''WYGRANA' *VS Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet (sama) = ZAKŁÓCONA *VS Makarov = PRZEGRANA Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie Gildii Kategoria:Byli członkowie Phantom Lord Kategoria:Byli członkowie Dziesięciu Świętych Magów